


Lehetőség

by Persela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy lehetséges naplóbejegyzés Stiles Stilinski tollából, az első évadból.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lehetőség

_Kedves naplóm!_  
  
Ma egy igazán jó napot tudhatok magam mögött. Szépen, lassan, de biztosan haladok a tervemmel. Lydia elfogadott táncpartnerének, és ma együtt vásároltunk! Már alig várom, hogy elvihessem a bálra, és megláthassam abban a csodaszép ruhában!   
  
Először nagyon bizonytalan volt velem kapcsolatban, csak úgy flegmán adogatta nekem a ruhákat, amiket fel akart próbálni. De ő még ezzel az arckifejezéssel és viselkedéssel is gyönyörű. Őszintén örültem, amikor Allison magunkra hagyott minket, és követhettem ezt az eperszőke istennőt az öltözők felé. Úgy tizennégy ruhát próbált magára, és én voltam az, aki az összesben megcsodálhatta, és mondhatta, hogy mindegyikben tökéletesen néz ki. Én voltam az! Igen! Igen, kedves naplóm, ma Lydia Martin végre közel került hozzám annyira, hogy merjen bízni a véleményemben. Persze nekem az összes ruha tetszett, de ő mindegyikben talált valami kifogásolni valót. Ez túl rózsaszín, az túl hosszú, amaz túl sötét – így végül egy rövid, ezüstös mellett döntött, amelynek derekánál egy fekete csík húzódott, kiemelve csípőjét. Észvesztően jól állt neki. Tökéletes harmóniában állt a szemével, és, de ez csak az én véleményem, a hajával is.  
  
Nem tudom, mit csináljak a bálon! Melyik nyakkendőm az, amelyik tetszene neki? Már alig van időm, ráadásul egy csomó elment azzal is, hogy Scottnak öltönyt szereztem. Most meg itt írogatok, mintha muszáj lenne. De ma este végre elfeledkezhetek kicsit az Alfáról, meg az összes vérfarkasos baromságról, mert táncolni fogok Lydiával! Én kísérhetem a bálba! Talán, ha úgy hozza a helyzet, még meg is csókolhatom – végül is már nincs együtt Jacksonnal. Hála Istennek.  
  
A ma este egy hatalmas nagy lehetőség, és ki is fogom használni!   
  
Majd megírom a bált, elejétől a végéig. **Lydiával** megyek!


End file.
